See How Much I Love You
by GinaBee
Summary: An intense love story full of twists and turns and the occasional madness of the sand siblings.Rated for later chapters.. PLEASE REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

OK! so this is my first fanfic (that i've posted on the computer ; ) ) so please... be nice in your reviews and please do review : ) it is **much **appreciated. I might be changing the chapters a bit after they are posted so keep coming back if you'd like to check out its improvement (possibly)... and this story is rated for later chapters. Im not quite sure how to rate it but I thought the M rating might cover it pretty well... (hahah this is my way of not getting in trouble for possibly corrupting little kid's minds ; ) ) So yes... Its not very good but practice makes perfect, Eh:0) PLEASE ENJOY : )

Note: Any reviews that are just plain rude will be deleted; but I still encourage healthy criticism and tips or suggestions that might make the story better : ) thanks a lot!! 

-GinaBee

* * *

1. Kankuro

* * *

Who does she think she is? Sitting in my seat, the one I've sat in every single day of my school life, starting at three! Didn't anyone tell her that the seats were assigned? 

I stared at her, then at the empty seat next to her.

_Well I guess this is what I get for trying to skip…_

"Kankuro, Its bad enough that you're late! Find a seat and SIT IN IT!"

"Great," I thought as I sat down, sighing in annoyance "Now I've got Baki on my case…" I started pulling out my books when my sister, Temari, hit the back of my head. "We dont need those today, Baka!" She hissed. The lights went out and one of the students wheeled out a projection cart to front of the class. Baki, after sending the kid back to his seat, turned the machine on.

The screen showed two words: Reproduction Education.

Giggles and a few whispers erupted around the class room. The Girl next to me (the seat thief) sighed. I glanced over and smirked at the annoyed expression on her face. "_What a day to be the new kid_…" I thought. "_Oh__well. She deserves it_."

The noise was immediately silenced by the glare sent out by Baki. "Now…. This film is a requirement for all classes… I expect everyone to be mature while watching. Or else." And with that, he started the film.

"Human Reproduction," The woman's cheery voice started, "is a rough topic, made even rougher by the age of our viewers (you) and their society of young people; So to make it easier, turn to whoever you are watching this with, introduce yourself, and end the little 'powwow' with a big hug! This should take two minutes or less." This command was followed by the woman on screen hugging herself and grinning stupidly at the audience, as a supposed demonstration. The Idiot.

I sighed and turned to the seat thief reluctantly (no use in getting yelled at like the others were). She looked at me slightly before shifting a stray strand of hair from her eyes and turning to at me. "Hi, My name is Gina. Bladeheart."

Gina? What kind of name was that? I shook her outstretched hand and took a brief moment to look her over before introducing myself.

She had red-tinted brown hair and vibrant purple eyes framed in a small line of dark eyeliner. Her face was round and slightly tanned (almost could be considered pale when matched up against some of us desert go-ers) with rosy cheeks and some noticeable Blemishes, none of which would cause any one to think she was ugly. Her clothes were what branded her as "new" the most. Instead of the usual brown or black worn by the people of the sand village, show wore a deep purple, short-sleeved army style (button up on both sides) shirt made of some thick fabric. Her pleated skirt was short and made out of the same thick fabric but was a deeper purple. She wore long purple boots, that matched the short scarf she wore around her neck.

Not too bad, in my opinion.

"My name is Kankuro."

She smiled. She wasn't perfect, but she had a pretty smile. Almost made me want to smile back.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

So yeah... a lot of the credit for the ideas for this story goes to my friend Kira. If she hadn't gotten me into role-playing (first of all) I probably would have never started writing. And if she hadn't started our brilliant sand siblings rp then I would have never started this story : ) She also is my biggest support system and editor (besides my mom :3). Much love to them and to the other people who have helped and encouraged me (the list is kinda long 'n stuff... and if you've made it this far chances are that you want to get to the story : ) ). 

Disclaimer:(dunno what it is really but other people have one so I've decided to put one on too ;0))  
I do not own any of the Naruto characters or anything... but **Gina** is one of my own ;3

-GinaBee

* * *

** Ch2. Gina**

* * *

I dont think I can call it "My first day." I was on a "walk" when I found myself at the sand village, and was pulled into the school by some adults… Teachers, maybe? I tried telling them that I didn't live there but they just glared at me and pushed me into some seemingly random class room. This teacher glared at me also. I already felt right at home. 

I sat down on one of the long bench desks and pretty soon the class started filling with people. No one seemed to notice there was someone extra in their classroom. No one pointed and yelled out "HEY! SHES THAT-" "Her father is a- and her entire family is-!!" "she's not supposed to be here!!" I shook my head.

_You are too paranoid. Why would they know anything about you._

The fact was I had run away from home. Again. I was tired of my stuffed-shirt-all-girls school, where either no one liked me or pretended to like me, but talked behind my back behind closed doors. My entire village was like this. And my family… we just won't talk about right now.

So theres nothing to really tell. But the fact is (my own little disclaimer ; )) I don't hate life, or people. I just hate my home, my past and myself. I am not depressed. I refuse to be. So I run to get away from it all.

The bell rang. Nothing happened at first. The teacher shifted the papers on his desk and the students stopped their chattering. A boy in a… Cat suit…? Ran in late 5 minutes later, which was interesting, but that was it. The boy stood at the door staring at me… or in my direction at least. This made me feel pretty awkward…

I tried to ignore him.

Finally the teacher called over to him sternly, "Kankuro! Its bad enough you're late, just find a seat and sit in it!"

"Kankuro" sat down next to me and sighed in an agitated way while pulling out his books. A girl with 3 wild blond pigtails and a huge fan standing by her desk sitting behind us hit the back of his head roughly. "We dont need those today, Idiot!" she whispered sharply. Did I miss something? I must have, but I was completely relieved that I didn't need any books or anything. It lowered my chance a bit of me having to participate in the class and having everyone find out that I didn't belong there. Not that they didn't already know. My purple didn't exactly match with the earth tones on scene here.

Just then, a boy pushed in an old looking projection machine. The lights went out.

We were watching a movie? Even better! I wouldn't have to do anything… I could just sit back and relax until it was over and I could leave…

(DOOM:) "Reproduction Education"

came up on screen and any good feelings I had been having about the smoothness of that day were shattered. The immature giggled and whispered.

I sighed. We had to watch this at my school last week. Sure I left during the middle of it (I already know all about the birds and the bees), but what I did see was still just as bad; Sick and corny to say the least.

The teacher glared (no kidding) at the students and all noise stopped. "Now… This film is a requirement for all classes. I expect everyone to be mature while watching… or else." (Dun dun Dunn…)

He kept a close eye on us as the movie started playing.

The same woman I had seen on screen (and in my nightmares) a week ago was back and stupid as ever, using words like "Powwow" and having us hug each other to make reproduction (education) less "rough."

I only turned to the boy next to me ("Kankuro") when the teacher started giving kids detentions for not listening to the overly (Crack) happy crazy woman on the projections. The boy was… Cute in an odd sort of way, even with the purple symbols of make up on varies parts of his face. And his "Cat suit" was really a black jump suit (?) with matching cat eared hood. (I dont see how this really changed anything but I thought I should describe it more)…

I held out my hand.

"Hi, my name is Gina. Bladeheart." I almost forgot to add my last name; But thats because (the movie brain washed me with its evilness) I dont use it often. Was it a good idea now? Meh. Dunno. We will have to wait and see.

He shook my hand and looked me over a bit. "My name is Kankuro."

I had the biggest urge in the world to yell "CAT MANN!!" and run around


	3. Chapter 3

**Review** people… seriously… -.-'

If no one likes this story it would be nice for someone to say something, 'cause I really dont want to be taking the time to write this stuff out on the computer from my drafts if they suck : )

* * *

Ch.3 Kankuro

* * *

The Hug was casual and loose. Nothing extraordinary happened. Not that I expected and thing to really happen but… 

Whatever. I need to stop watching lifetime….

We were quiet after that. The movie continued and was as stupid as ever. The only thing that might have been changed was that I didn't mind "Gina" sitting in my seat as much anymore; and for some reason I felt lighter; not weight wise but heart wise. I felt a bit happier.

I shifted uncomfortably. "_This is weird_…" I thought, glancing over at the girl again.

The movie ended five minutes before the bell. No one dared to say a word because Baki was still glaring.

"We have a new student." He said coolly. He gestured to Gina. "Why dont you come up and introduce yourself?" Gina stood up slowly. I looked over at her again. Her face was pale and I half convinced myself she was shaking. I smirked.

_Pretty smiles aren't everything, Kid. _

She wouldn't survive a day here if she barely had the guts to stand in front of our class.

She walked to the front of the classroom and stood facing us boldly. "Hello,"she smiled and I think almost half of the class followed. "My name is Gina…" She veered off and looked at Baki. "Where are you from and what do you do?" She nodded and turned back to the class. "I come from the Village hidden in the Rain, And I can…." Her face went blank and she turned to Baki for assistance again. "What can you do… best…. What style do you specialize in? Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu or what." He crossed his arms to wait.

"Umm… this kind…" she held up one of her hands to show the purple, flame-like energy that covered it. She raised the other hand. It too was engulfed in the energy. She slowly brought her hands together. The energy crackled a bit then shot up and around her to make a full shield covering her body. I guessed this fell under the "or what" category. Baki took a step back and the class whispered, but Gina wasn't done. The energy shot up again and there was an explosion as it continued to go up and through the roof. I couldn't tell if this was an accident or not, but it didn't seem to be.

_Stupid… Baki is going to kill her if that hole isn't fixed…_

It came back down a few seconds later, repairing the hole as it passed through, and settled back into Gina's body with slowly dying static pops. Gina looked up at Baki. He stared back at her. "well… thats it?"

She shrugged.

"Odd for the region from where you come from…" He looked at her thoughtfully for a few moments before his attention snapped back to the class. "Training time. Choose a sparring partner."

Temari pulled me to my feet. "Come on."

I was reluctant to go. I had hopped I could pair up with Gina… maybe get to know her a little..

_are you stupid? The only reason you should want to fight her is to find her weaknesses so you can destroy her. You've known this to be true for all of your opponents, why should this girl be any different?_

I sighed. Whatever.

As Temari was dragging me away, I looked back in time to see who Gina was paired up with. The only one left sitting alone in the rows of desks. My insane little brother. Gaara of The Desert.

Was Baki crazy? My heart sank a little. The new girl was going to be killed.

Outside on the battle field I was only half concentrating on fighting Temari. Truly, like everyone else, I was more interested in the death match between Gina and Gaara. Gaara wasn't in the mood to fight today, which was unusual… (usually he was pretty hyped at any chance he gets to kill).

WHAM! Temari's big fighting fan hit me in the back of the head and sent me flying forward. "Stop making cow eyes at your little girl friend and fight, Baka." She said.

I sat up and rubbed the back of my head. There was definitely going to be a bump, but at least it didn't take my head off. I started to pull out Karasu as Gina and Gaara's fight began.

I stopped to watch again but was careful to keep an eye on Temari just in case.

Gaara had the sand fight Gina while he sat back and watched at first, but that strategy didn't last long. It got in a few good hits before Gina appeared next to Gaara and sent him flying. Everyone stopped and stared in amazement. No one had ever hit Gaara.

_How did she get away from the sand…?_

I looked and saw that they key was in the energy. It was fighting her just like Gaara's sand did for him. (I bet no one ever thought about a flaw like _that_ appearing in the Sand village's best weapon).

I sighed in quiet outrage. The little brat had taken my dream to be the first to give Gaara what was coming to him. I crossed my arms sulkily. This fact put a damper on the show.

Gaara stayed where he had fallen for a few moments before stumbling to his feet and staring at Gina with a look chock full of surprise and anger. The sand paused in mid-air, buzzing with confusion and excitement, It hadn't done its job in protecting Gaara; and sensing his emotions, it was just waiting for his instructions to kill the one who had caused him pain.

Gina's energy flew back to her just in time to block the intense wave of sand that had hurtled over to crush her where she was standing.

Amazing. I hate to admit it, but it but it was amazing. Even when Gaara was little no one could hurt him… he wouldn't have been standing there if he weren't practically invincible. Uncle would have made sure of it…

I pushed the memories aside. No use in sobbing over spilt saki.

I sighed.

Gaara quickly countered Gina's attack after that and caught her off guard. "SAND COFFIN!" He yelled angrily. Sand closed around Gina until she was out of sight. Gaara smirked in triumph. He made it seem like he had just been acting before.

He raised his hand and the sand enclosing Gina rose into the air. Gaara didn't even bother to take out the umbrella he usually used when he did this final attack. This time, he wanted to bathe in his victim's blood as it came down from it's freshly burst shell. This time, he would take it all in though the sand. It would be a miracle if Gina's _soul_ came out un-mangled and clean.

I could tell all of this by the unearthly rabid look in his eye.

I shuddered slightly but didn't look away. It could damage my image as the Kazekage's oldest son if some one saw me wuss out… and it would give Temari something to rag on me about when we got home. But secretly, I hated this part of all of Gaara's matches; and the new girl had seemed to be so nice… so…

"SAND BURIAL!!" Gaara screamed with joyful, crazed enthusiasm. I focused on a tree in the distance, waiting for it to be over. I waited for a good ten seconds before I heard Gaara in pure rage and confusion. I looked back, expecting to see a bloody mass of sand and human remains, but, to my complete astonishment, the aria was as clean as it had been before Gaara had started his attack.

_That brat sure is one hell of a fighter… or whatever she is._

I had to admit, again. I usually didn't like to acknowledge another person's strengths but with this girl, as everything else had been so far, was different.

She was so odd; And I couldn't tell if that was a good thing, or bad.


	4. Chapter 4

So its the long awaited (hahaha) CHAPTER 4! and its still Kankuro? Yes well let me explain... I didn't think that if I put both chapters in at once (on one page thing) that it would fit and people might get bored reading one long page... but I didnt get to say all that I wanted and CH.3 so yes :) here it is! 3 please enjoy

Happy holidays :D (a little late but meh...)

P.s: tomorrow is my last day before I go back to school :( so I might not be able to post the next chapter for a bit... Grr exams... sigh but I will work on it as much as I can :) Bye! **good luck** if you have test this week (or next) too 3

* * *

Ch.4 Kankuro

* * *

Next I had to see what Gaara was screaming over. I figured he was just as amazed and confused as the rest of us but not just that, he was enraged. It took me a few moments before I saw what had completely pushed him over the edge. Not only did his victim pull a disappearing act at the last minute, but the purple energy, Gina's energy, was slowly making its way over his body. It held his feet down so he couldn't move.

_Does this girl ever know when to give up... _

I admired her strength but I knew my brother too well and I knew that every one had their limits. Gina would probably be reaching hers soon, I thought, and when she did, it would all be over. By now, Gina's energy was covering Gaara's body completely. Was she mimicking his sand burial move? It did seem sort of like it at first. Gaara thrashed around wildly, trying to get out.

_I am surprised his "conversation" didn't start yet..._

(The "conversation" being the one he had with our mother when he had one of his frequent mental brake downs).

Then the thrashing slowly began to stop. There was a very soft melodic humming coming from the energy and It expanded to more of the type of shield that Gina had made in front of the class. I strained

my ears trying to hear what the song was, but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't focus on its exact... Flow. Then the thrashing stopped all together and the bubble shrank until it was completely gone.

Gina walked over and kneeled next to Gaara, who was collapsed on ground.

I wondered when she was going to finish him of... if she really could finish him off. But then she put her hands on Gaara's chest and began to heal him.

"What the-" I stopped in mid-sentence after one sharp look from both Temari and Baki.

She was healing him after he had tried to _kill_ her? She wasn't just odd; she had absolutely no common sense what so ever.

The healing took about 3 minutes or so and during that time everyone was completely silent. They all watched apprehensively to see what the girl was going to do next. She stood up, smiled slightly and started to walk away.

_And now shes just going to leave...? Just like that? How can she still move after using so much of her chakra?_

She couldn't. After walking a few steps her legs gave out from under her and she fell to the ground.

This seemed to be the signal that every one could start talking again and the spell was broken.

Temari Moved swiftly over to Gaara.

"Are you ok, Nii-chan?" she touched his shoulder lightly and checked for breathing. He opened his eyes and sand slammed her into the academy wall. He stood up and glared before turning to walk away.

"Don't touch me." He said in a matter-of-fact way. Baki didn't even try to stop him from leaving. He walked over to Gina and picked her up. I followed.

He muttered something that didn't sound rude so it couldn't have been an insult but it didn't sound like a compliment either. "Nanni...?" I asked. He turned to me and frowned distractedly. "Nothing. Go check on your sister." and with that, he disappeared.

I sighed and went back to help Temari who walked off in a huff as soon as I got there.

What a pain. I was only going to see if she was all right. Whatever.

I walked past my babbling idiot classmates towards the village limits. Time for a walk. I couldn't stand being there so close to people anymore. Maybe I would come back before dark this time to check on the purple prodigy.

"Heh. Maybe." I mumbled to myself, and disappeared.


End file.
